How You Heal Me
by FifthMarauder814
Summary: Lily is offered a work experience opportunity at the Hogwarts hospital wing as a Healer in their 7th year. James loves any attention from Lily, causing him to constantly get injured by himself/others, conveniently... when Lily is working. Although, Lily needs to be healed herself. Read along as they heal each other and grow closer by sharing not just physical but emotional pain.
1. Chapter: 1

**I thought of this idea after one of my friends boyfriends broke his hand, and inspiration hit me. I hope it grows into the story I have imagined for quite some time. I like to change point of views for some chapters, but the majority of this story will be told by Lily. Let me know how you like it xoxox**

**Lily's POV**

Opening my letter from Hogwarts, confirming that I was head girl for my final year, was one of the happiest moments of my life. And of course, like many other times, it was ruined by none other than James Potter. He was Head Boy? How is that allowed? I thought someone had to be a prefect for at least a year in order to be considered as Head Boy. But of course, he always got special treatment because all the teachers loved him, with his 'witty charm' some would say (not me). It pisses me off? I and everyone else had to work hard to earn these things. It's not fair, honestly.

I tossed my letter onto the kitchen table and inspected my badge. I scrunched up my lips, contemplating what this meant. I'd have to argue with Potter all year, because no doubt he'd be difficult just for the sake of it. Because he knows it'll tick me off. He'll use it to make me finally go out with him, I bet.

"What's this?" I looked up to see my father, Matthew Evans, inspecting my congratulatory letter. A smile rose upon his face.

"It's nothing really," I said trying to hide a smile.

"You're head girl at Hogwarts this year?" He asked, as his eyes fell to my badge.

"Maybe," I said letting my smile out and laughing as he pulled me up from my chair and into a hug.

"Lily, congratulations! I'm so proud of you. I knew you'd get it, you're the most amazing witch I know," he rushed out, while he squeezed every ounce of breath from my lungs.

I laughed, "I'm the only witch you know!" I said closing my eyes and cherishing this proud and special moment.

Before it was rudely interrupted by my wonderful sister.

"Let's keep it that way. One is already too many," Petunia said, strolling past us in her pink and purple, old lady pyjamas, filling up a cup of water from the tap.

"Petunia," my dad warned.

She rolled her eyes as she took a sip, sitting down the table to look at the newspaper I'd brought in with the mail. Picking up my Hogwarts letters with only her pointer finger and thumb and flicking it away, as if she would catch some sort of disease by touching anything to do with magic.

I picked up all my papers and put them in a pile to take up to my room and noticed one that wasn't in my usual pile I got every year. The piece of paper read:

 ** _Healer opportunities offered at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this year._**

 ** _To whomever has received this letter, you have shown outstanding academics and are being given the opportunity to involve yourself in learning about what it takes to be a Healer at St Mungo's._**

The more I read, the more I came to understand that, 3 students in their seventh year, would be offered almost a 'work experience' sort of roll at Hogwarts this year. I was up for it? I'd be tossing up between possibly becoming a Healer or an Auror, so it could be a good eye opener in that sense. I'll be sure to go to the meeting being held about it, I am definitely interested.

"What's that Lil?" dad asked.

"Work experience opportunity. I could be working in the hospital wing at school," I answered.

"You going to go for it?" he said smiling and raising his eyebrows, as if to imply I totally should.

"I think I will. I just don't want to take too much on, you know?" I said thinking to myself, about what the consequences might be if I were to spread myself too thin with responsibilities.

"I think, if anyone can handle it, you can Lil. Give it a shot," he encouraged.

I smiled and looked back at the letter. It did sound like a good thing for me to try. Get an idea about what it would be like as a healer.

I shook my head, getting a bit too deep into thought, I had to hurry up. I needed to get ready, Marlene would be here any minute to pick me up.

Every year since meeting Marlene Mckinnon, I have stayed at her house the night before we start the new year. It's become a tradition of ours. Come to think of it, I'm really sad that it'll be out last year doing it. One more year of my favourite place on earth. Favourite place, minus Potter, Black, Pettigrew and well… Severus now. Remus can stay, he's by far the best of the four. Why couldn't they all be like him? Why Remus even hangs out with those tossers, I'll never know.

It wasn't long before Marlene came knocking on my door. I ran down the stairs and flung the door open.

"Lily!" she beamed, opening her arms for me to give her a massive hug.

"Marls, oh my Merlin it's been too long." I said rocking with her back and forth for a second, before we stood back and looked one another up and down.

"You've gotten taller surely. And, oh my Lily aren't we looking… perky," she said winking and shimmying her chest towards me.

"I might've gone up a cup size?" I said confidently. Marlene has always been so confident, it brings out this side of me that I never thought would exist. She taught me not to sweat the little things, live outrageously sometimes. And although for me, that might only be a little comment here and there, she's still made me let loose and have some fun every now and then. Especially when I've been so uptight in the past. Don't get me wrong, I'm still a pretty big rule follower. But as I've been growing older I've regretted not being a little more adventurous and rebellious. I've been taking baby steps.

"Alright, are we ready to head off?" Marlene asked closing the trunk of her dad's car. Her dad being a very successful business man in the wizarding world, had his own driver, I think Adrian is his name if I remember correctly. He's taken us on countless trips to all kinds of places.

"I think so," I said, thinking to myself if I've forgotten anything.

"You're not ready quite yet. Gotta say bye to your old man," Dad said appearing at the front door.

I smiled and jogged over to him, wrapping my arms around his torso, "I'm gonna miss you so much dad."

"You say that every year Lils. You just have yourself a great last year, okay?" He said, rubbing my back and kissing my cheek.

"I will. See you at Christmas time!" I said making my way to the car and sitting in the back seat with Marlene.

"I'll tell your sister you said goodbye," he said raising his eyebrow but smiling.

"Thanks dad. Love you!" I called through the window as we made our way out of the driveway.

"Love you too!" I heard him call, before winding up the window and heading down the street.

* * *

The drive to Marlene's wasn't too far, a thirty-minute drive maybe? As soon as we pulled up to her house, I gave a small sigh of relief. Sometimes long car rides give me a bit of anxiety. Walking into Marlene's house was always breathtaking. Not only because it was huge, but because her mother had designed it to have the most gorgeous rugs, furniture, paintings, the lot. But this year it wasn't any of those things that took my breath away. It was Hestia and Alice jumping up from behind the couch yelling "Surprise!"

"Oh my-what?! You guys! What're you doing here!" I said running over and hugging the two of them and looking back at Marlene as she smiled at us.

"We thought, it being our last year and all, that we'd start it off together, as early as possible!" Alice said, still in my embrace.

"Yep, so we're gonna have a girl's night in. We're gonna paint our nails and do girly things, have an early night, and be up bright and early tomorrow. Ready to start our last year together." Hestia said, pulling away and displaying a nice range of nail colours, hair curlers and popcorn.

Later in the night we were all up in Marlene's room, lounging lazily in a circle on her enormous bed playing snog, marry, avoid. A favourite of Marlene's in particular.

"Alright. Amos Diggory, Frank Longbottom and Remus Lupin, go." Hestia said.

"Oh my Merlin, snog Amos because um, duh. Marry Remus because he's a sweetheart and avoid Frank because he's Alice's," I said, waiting for Alice to tell me off.

"Lily!" She was far too predictable. "We're just friends! Will you stop teasing me," she said throwing a piece of popcorn at me.

"When he stops oogling at you, I'll stop teasing you about it," I said throwing the popcorn back at her.

"Alright then, I've got one." Alice said, matter of factly.

"Severus Snape, Peter Pettigrew aaaand," she drew out. "James Potter."

All the girls started laughing as my jaw dropped, my eyes glaring at Alice.

"Well, I know what I'd pick," Hestia said giggling profusely.

"I'd avoid them all," I said rolling my eyes and grabbing a pillow to hold in my lap.

"Nope, you can't say that. You have to pick," Alice said raising her eyebrows at me.

"Fine, I'd snog Sev because at least I'd still never have to speak or see him again, and what a send-off that would be. I'd marry Peter, because I'm never in my life going to marry James Potter. You've forced my hand, I would marry Peter Pettigrew and avoid James Potter," I said shrugging my shoulders and sighing.

Everyone just sat there trying to hold in their laughter.

"Lily Pettigrew!" Marlene finally burst out first, causing the rest of them to explode in fits of laughter.

"Oh shut it," I said throwing my pillow at her.

"Lily, you _cannot_ be serious. Those other two blokes are so gross and James Potter is soooo, gorgeous you're just being impossible," Hestia said, in between giggles.

"He is the absolute worst. Without a doubt," I said shaking my head and laughing along with her.

"Well, personally I'd marry James, snog Peter and avoid Severus," Alice said with a smug look as if to say, 'we all know you would too'.

"Vomit," I said, faking a gag reflex.

"Well you might want to re-evaluate your feelings when it comes to James, if you want to have even the slightest amount of fun this year. He is the other Head with you is he not?" Marlene asked.

"Yeah because Dumbledore is a mad man. Why on Earth would he think James is a good candidate for being head of school?" I asked screwing up my face in disgust.

"Maybe because he's a leader, a nice guy and has matured a lot since fifth year?" Hestia said. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, no way.

"He has, Lily. And don't forget he's been captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team for two years now. I think Mcgonagall put in a good word for him with Dumbledore. Probably why he was chosen," Alice said.

"Well cheers Minerva, really appreciate it," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

A collective groan came from the group and I scowled throwing up my hands as if to say 'whaaat?'

"Whatever, Lily. There's no convincing you that James has changed. You've had your mind made up since first year." Marlene complained.

"Yeah, because James has never done anything childish and mean since then. Like hmm, I don't know? Levitate Severus and make a fool out of him in fifth year?" I spat.

"He only did that because Severus called you that disgusting word. James was just standing up for you?" Hestia defended.

"I didn't need to be stood up for? And how is that the right thing to do, even if Sev did say that horrible thing." The girls all had a look of 'yeah you're right' on their face, but I continued. "Look, can we just drop it. I want to have a good night, and bringing this up isn't exactly what I would call fun."

"Alright, alright Lil we're sorry," Hestia said, on behalf of everyone.

"Thank you," I said as the tension dropped.

The rest of the night went by so quickly,and not long after our silly girly sleepover games, we decided to jump into bed. Marlene and I in her bed and Hestia and Alice in the spare room across the hall. Laying there, thinking about starting back at Hogwarts for the final time, I wondered about what would come of this year. Last year was not the greatest for me. I'm just lucky I had such incredible friends that took care of me and helped me through the tough things that happened half way through fifth year, up until about now. I had healed, I was ready to move forward and just be happy.

Would I be able to do that though? Bloody, James Potter is Head Boy. Really thinking about it, I can see where the girls are coming from. And why Dumbledore chose him, but come on? If he doesn't really step up this year, I'm going to let him know. I've worked too hard and gone through too much for him to come in and ruin what I have earned over six long years. I really just hope he can respect that and at least give me a decent amount of effort. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

 **That is my first chapter, done and dusted. If there's anything you guys want more of, or anything I can improve on, please let me know. I'd love the feedback, even if it isn't positive. Really excited for where this story will be going, and I hope you stay along with me for the ride.**

 **-Kels xo**


	2. Chapter: 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! I hope you find this one interesting!? Enjoy!**

* * *

We were on our way. The Hogwarts express was headed towards its destination, and I was heading towards mine. The prefect's car. Each year the Heads would meet with the prefects and discuss what the expectations were for the year. I knew because I'd been a prefect twice before this year and had experienced the meetings. James however hasn't, so who bloody knows if he even knows there's a meeting. I put my money on, no.

I opened up the train compartment door and was surprised to see him already there with Remus. My hand lingered on the door handle, slightly surprised. James stood with his arm above his head, leaving on the wall and looking out the window. Causing his shirt to expose a sliver of skin on his back. He'd gotten so much taller, and definitely more toned. I cursed myself for noticing. He was still a tosser.

"Hey Lily," Remus said standing up and giving me a welcoming hug. James turned to face me, my breath caught as I prayed he didn't try and hug me as well. My stomach twisted, I hated that he'd gotten more attractive over the break. What was wrong with me? I regained my composure quickly enough for it to not be noticeable, and blamed teenage hormones. I still despised him, there was no denying that.

"Hello there Evans. You're looking ravishing as usual," he said cheerily. Thankfully he stayed where he was. I widened my eyes in discomfort.

"Hi… How did you know we had to be in here?" I asked, purposely ignoring his compliment.

"Remus told me of course?" James said, as if it was obvious. Which it sort of was. He had been a prefect since fifth year too. I think I was so convinced that Potter was a clueless nitwit that I didn't think logically. Merlin if Marlene ever heard me say that out loud…

"Ah of course. Well, you're pretty early Remus," I said, trying quickly to change the subject from me overlooking a simple reason.

"Actually it was James's idea to come this early. Thought he should be there before the other prefects to set an example and all." He said, looking almost like a proud mother.

I stiffened. "Well good on James," I said, sarcastically.

"My goodness Evans, you're being so very nice to me," he said with a knowing grin.

"Don't get used to it," I said snarkily, taking a seat next to Remus.

James chuckled. "Always there for a quick come back aren't you Evans?"

"You bet cha," I said with a fake smile, trying to think of anything to stray from the conversation.

Remus saved me from doing just that. "Did you have a nice break? How's your dad doing?" he asked, with a knowing look and a sad smile.

"Yeah he's good, way better than the beginning of last year. Thanks for asking Remus," I said smiling. James, stood a little awkwardly while we made small talk.

"Well that's good. And how's your sister? As delightful as ever?" He asked, almost laughing.

"Oh yeah, just wonderful she is." I said, playing along with him. I felt a little rude, sort of discluding James (which is unusual) from our conversation but thankfully the other prefects began to arrive.

Everyone said their hello, how are you's as they filed in, and then. Amos Diggory entered the compartment. My Merlin he was looking so fit. A lot of the lads had grown up over the break, now that I thought of it. I greeted him instantly with a smile and a hello.

"How've you been Lily?" He asked, looking me up and down only slightly.

"Yeah great! I've missed everyone from Hogwarts so much over the break though." I said pouting just enough to be flirty but not enough to look pathetic.

"Ahhh, so you've missed me?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me playfully.

"Well-," I began before I was rudely cut off.

"I don't know about Lily, but I sure missed you Amos," James said, slightly stepping in front of me and putting his hand out for a handshake. Um, are they serious. It's like I just disappeared.

"You won't be missing me when you face Hufflepuff on the quidditch pitch mate. Our team's looking mighty strong this year," Amos said with a big grin.

"We'll see mate, we'll see," he said chuckling, I could see James look at me from the corner of his eye. Is he for real? He's just distracted Amos from speaking to me. This is ridiculous, Amos was completely oblivious.

"Anyway!," I said interrupting them and rolling my eyes. "How about we start this meeting, I think everyone's here."

* * *

At the meeting every year, we basically just go over who is patrolling where and when, the rules that need to be implemented and how taking and giving house points works. James let me take the lead mostly, which I appreciate, but also hate because I don't want to look like I'm just bossing everyone around. James just sat there most of the time agreeing and nodding his head.

"Alright does everyone understand? No one has anything to ask?" I said, clapping my hands together softly as a nervous tick. Everyone looked around, I think they were just wanting to get out of that compartment as soon as possible.

"I think we're all good Lily," Remus smiled. "Think we've covered everything I can think of."

"Awesome, alright. You're all free to go off and enjoy the rest of your ride back to Hogwarts. If anyone needs anything, James and I will be very willing to listen." I said, as all the prefects ushered out the cart doors. Everyone of course, accept for James.

"Well, I think we're off to a great start Evans," he said with a goofy smile.

"Yeah, no thanks to you," I mumbled, but loud enough for him to hear.

"What do you mean? I contributed as much as you wanted me to. You and I both know, you wanted to take the lead in this," he said raising an eyebrow.

"I mean- Yes, but I do still want you to contribute a bit more Potter, I sound like a bossy hag," I said, packing away my things into my bag.

"Bossy, maybe." He laughed.

"Shut up would you," I snapped.

"Ease up _would you?_ Ever heard of this thing called 'joking around' it's what friends do," he said, picking up one of my quills that had fallen to the floor.

"We aren't friends Potter," I said frustratingly taking the quill from him.

"Lily- come on. Can you be serious with me for a second?" he asked trying to catch my eye, which I purposely avoided.

"Look. You and I both know, this year is going to be absolutely shit if we don't get along. Could we just try and be friendly? You can stop thinking I'm a tosser, and I'll stop acting like one?" he said raising his hands up in defence, which gained him a smile from me, which I quickly snapped out of.

"A truce?" I asked turning my head to the side slightly and thinking about it.

"Of sorts yes," he said.

"You aren't just saying this as some sort of hiatus ," I said with a warning look.

"I'm not, I swear," he said, crossing his heart with his index finger.

"So no more bullying or pranks on students." I crossed my arms, searching his face for a hint of hesitation.

"Lily, I don't know if you've noticed. Well obviously you haven't." I scoffed as my jaw dropped but he continued anyway. "I haven't pulled a prank since the beginning of sixth year. Even then, it was mostly Sirius. He does love a good Halloween prank. But as per your wish, there won't be a single one from me this year. I promise." He said sounding, actually serious. But surely he couldn't be. There were so many pranks last year, and almost all of them I blamed James for.

"What about when all the water at the Slytherin table turned to pickle juice?" I asked sceptically.

"Peter's doing actually, he has a thing for pickles so he thought it'd be hilarious," James said shrugging, he obviously wasn't too impressed.

"And the time in Transfiguration where everyone's quills flew away when we tried to write with them?" That had to be James, he loved messing with Mcgonagall.

"Sirius, he hadn't done her homework from the day before and he managed to distract her from collecting everyone's papers," James said, trying to conceal a smile. He obviously thought that _that_ was brilliant.

"Well, maybe... I've been sort of... overlooking your growth in maturity," I managed to spit out. It felt wrong, like I was going against everything I thought to be true.

"Well, that was easier than I thought to be honest," he said, raising an eyebrow at me.

I thought for a moment."Actually I take it back," I said shifting my weight and clicking my tongue.

"Well that was nice while it lasted," he joked, "Why the change of heart so quick?"

"The little stunt you pulled earlier with Amos," James gave me a look like he had no idea what I meant. "Don't even try and act coy Potter. You completely took his attention from me and distracted him with your quidditch talk."

"Alright, I might've, now that you mention it, but it wasn't intentional?" he said, screwing up his face and shrugging, completely avoiding my eyes.

"Well... You're immature _and_ you're a liar?" I said, picking up my bag and preparing to leave.

"Let go of any grudges you've held against me, and give me a clean slate." He said, looking quite serious. And I didn't mean the shaggy haired goofy pratt kind.

"I don't hold gru-"

"Oh yeah you do." I was cut off, instantly by James.

"How. Tell me a grudge exactly that I've hel-"

"First year when I turned your hair pink," he cut me off again.

"That was-"

"Third year when I made fun of Snape's nose," he continued.

"Fifth year when I tormented him for calling you that foul word," he said, I could almost feel his anger with that last one.

"Would you stop! Stop cutting me off, stop telling me I hold grudges and stop trying to bloody defend me!" I finally blurted out.

"A prime example right there," he said raising his eyebrows and giving me a look of 'I told you so'. I tried to push past him to leave, but he leant on the door.

He was so much taller and stronger than me, there was no way I could escape, unless James wanted me to. I sighed in frustration."Oh would you just stop it? You've always got to make a point, maybe that's why I can't stand you."

James smiled, which just made me even more annoyed, "You only hate it because I'm the only person that could win an argument against you."

I scowled at him, "Not true." I said crossing my arms and rolling my eyes.

"I feel another win coming on right now" he said stroking his chin.

"Honestly if I have to stay in this compartment any longer with you, I think I might go insane. Can you please step the hell aside?" I said going to grab the door handle.

James's hand made it there just before mine, and our fingers brushed. His hands were so warm, mine were freezing cold. I was so annoyed at my want to hold my fingers there longer, but managed to convince myself it was simply for the warmth.

"Allow me, miss Evans," he said opening the door and gesturing me through.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the hallway,"Thanks." I said snidely.

"See you at dinner, head girl!" he called as I entered the compartment with the girls. Thank Merlin that was over.

* * *

 **Thats Chapter 2 complete? I'm enjoying it so far, trying not to get too eager and force the parts I'm most excited for! Hope you're all enjoying so far! Let me know any feedback you have!**

 **-Kels xo**


	3. Chapter: 3

**Every third chapter, will be in James's perspective. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ *******James's Point of View*******_

"And of course, your Head's of school this year! It gives me great pleasure to introduce our Head Girl, Lily Evans and our Head Boy James Potter!" Dumbledore clapped as the rest of the school, besides a portion of the Slytherin table, joined him.

Merlin it felt good. The look on Snape's face. I'd never brag out loud about it because I'd look like a right pratt to Lily if I did. But in my own mind, I was jumping around, pulling the finger and rubbing it in Snivvies face. Here I was, Head Boy, captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, standing next to Lily Evans as Head Girl. This year was looking absolutely gorgeous if I do say so myself. Dumbledore pulled us aside quickly after finishing his announcements.

"I have something for the two of you," he grinned handing us each a key with a small red ribbon attached to it. I took it and frowned, wondering what it could be.

"What's this professor?" Lily asked, taking the words right out of my mouth.

"This is the key to a small study space, for the both of you to share. I believe there is a small bookcase with some of your most checked out books, along with other things, courtesy of Madam Pince. A couch, quite comfortable for napping I have heard, and a desk for each of you. There is a privacy lock that I'm sure the two of you can work out, so you may have your own time alone when need be." He explained. Lily's eyes lit up and then slightly dimmed, probably remembering the fact that she'd have to share it with me.

"Is it strictly for us alone professor? Or can others join us?" She asked.

"What you do with the space is up to the two of you. I trust you will use it respectfully and responsibly, that's all I have to say on the matter," he smiled and gave the both of us a knowing look, that I could only translate to ' _Don't use it for parties or canoodling'_ not that I think it would be big enough for a party anyway, but I guess I'll have to wait and see. I nodded in agreement, as Lily looked at me, and then back to Dumbledore.

"Was that everything then professor?" she said smiling and fiddling with the key.

"Yes, yes, hurry along now, your dinner will be getting cold," he smiled as he turned towards the teachers table.

I followed Lily down the small steps and towards the Gryffindor table, I meant to make some sort of conversation with her, but I couldn't think of anything other than. _You, me and a private room sounds like my dream come true_ or _I'm sure there'll be loads of studying going on in that space'._ The first Lily would absolutely hate, and the second, no matter how much sarcasm I put into it, probably was going to actually be true so... There really wasn't any point to it.

"Lily Evans look at you," Sirius said as Lily and I sat down at Gryffindor table. I frowned at him, which he simply ignored.

"What's that you've got there?" Remus asked, gesturing towards Lily's key.

"Key to a study space, away from the common room," she replied, shrugging. Neither of us really knew what to expect, other than what Dumbledore had told us.

"I've got one too," I said, spinning the key between my fingers and smiling as Sirius. He tried to swipe it, but I was ready for him. He frowned and made a sad face of defeat.

"So you two have to share a little space all to yourselves? What possible good could come of that?" Remus teased, raising his eyebrows. I couldn't tell if he was making fun of me or Lily.

"Oh a bet a lot of good could come of it Moony," Sirius said, winking at Remus. Causing Lily to sigh and close her eyes as if she were dealing with a child. Which to be fair, she basically was.

I gave Sirius a look to tell him to ease up and turned to the rest of the group,"You guys are actually welcome to come in with us, when we want you to, so.." I trailed off. Trying to get the conversation away from the easy target of Lily and I being alone together, in a private space... With nothing but books and a couch and... Merlin, it was really easy to think about.

"Oh! Oooh, we can plan all sorts of fun stuff in there James!" Sirius said with a boyish grin, obviously referring to pranks and whatever else brewing in his head.

"Ah, I mean..." I began, but saw Lily's lips press together and her eyes dart away from mine,"I don't think I should be planning too much of the stuff you're talking about Sirius."

Sirius looked confused but Lily seemed to relax slightly.

"You know, from an outsiders perspective, you and Sirius doing some 'fun stuff' alone in a private room sounds awfully wrong, you do realise James," Remus said, finishing off what was left of his pumpkin juice.

"He's not wrong James. I thought the same thing" Marlene interjected as the other girls giggled at us, "You know what I can't stop thinking about though? Why on Earth Dumbledore picked you to be Head Boy James," she said with a smirk.

"Why? More like why not? Am I right James?" Sirius said, whacking my jaw with his cupped hand, "Smart, charming, handsome some might even say, date-able?"

"And by some you mean yourself Sirius," Lily said as the other girls laughed.

"I was thinking more of the female population actually Lily, such as yourself," Sirius said resting his head on my shoulder and batting his eyelids. What a tosser, but I couldn't help but laugh.

"She'd rather date Peter," Alice said under her breath but loud enough for me to hear. I stiffened, she was not serious.

The girls erupted in a fit of laughter, Lily included and I wondered what I was missing. I looked to Remus and Sirius, who both shrugged, then to Peter who was completed distracted by his mashed potato to even notice.

"That's enough, we don't want them knowing all our secrets now Alice," Marlene said, biting her lips and concealing another laugh.

* * *

"Lily!" I called just before the red head slipped out of the portrait hole.

"Ugh, what James?" she asked frustratedly.

"Don't tell me you're going to check out the Head study without me?" I said, placing my hand on my heart and walking closer to her. She was still slowly trying to move while I spoke.

"I'm not, I've got to go to the hospital wing," she said quickly.

"Are you sick or something?" I asked frowning.

"No, just. Look I'll explain later," she said as the portrait closed. I wasn't satisfied with that answer. Was she actually just going to check it out without me? Merlin, I was so nosy. I stuck my head out of the portrait hole and saw Lily walking with a very quick pace, in the direction of the Hospital wing. Hmm. I contemplated calling or running after her but decided to not irritate her any further.

I came back into the Gryffindor common room with a perplexed look on my face.

"What's the face for James," Marlene asked, sitting in the couch closest to the fireplace with a book in her hand.

"Lily said she's going to the hospital wing? Is she alright?" I said, surely Marlene would know.

"Why do you care," she said concealing a smile,"Oh wait I forgot you're obsessed with her."

"Funny," I said, sitting on the ground in front of the couch.

"I shouldn't tell you this but, she's got some sort of like Healer opportunity. She's going to be doing work experience in the hospital wing along with like three other students." she said, watching the door as if Lily was going to come in and tell her off at any second.

"A healer huh?" I said thinking out loud. I mean, she was very good at all the classes involving healing... Potions, herbology, charms? She _would_ probably be a great healer, now that I think about it. She'd be a great anything, who am I kidding.

"She seemed pretty interested," Marlene smiled. "But don't mention anything okay? I don't know if she wants it on the down low or anything."

"My lips are sealed," I said, motioning a zipper across my lips with my fingers. Marlene laughed and went back to reading her book. I took this as a sign to leave her alone.

"I'll catch you later Marls," I said, pushing myself up and heading towards the boys dormitories.

"See yah," she called, her eyes still glued to her book.

Jogging up the stairs to my dorm room I heard loud noises coming of course from the marauders room. I closed my eyes and braced myself for whatever I was about to encounter. I walked in slowly to see Peter and Sirius huddled around a pile of cards. Exploding snap?

"Ahh- Want to explain the noise?" I said laughing and crashing onto my bed.

"Peter has beaten me in every single game of exploding snap since we got on the train this morning. It's driving me barking mad, mind the pun." Sirius explained, falling back to lay flat on the floor, his hands on his face.

"He's the champ Padfoot, just quit before he's buried you in losses," Remus said, unpacking the last of his trunk.

Sirius let out a groan. He wasn't the best loser. He tossed the cards he had left on the top of the pile and a small burst sounded, making him jump and peter laugh. Much to Sirius's dismay. Throwing a tantrum, Sirius lay on his own bed with a sour look on his face, staring up at the ceiling.

"Hey James, have you had a chance to check out your head study yet?" Peter asked, sorting the last of the cards back into the box.

"Not yet, I'm just waiting on Lily. Thought we could check it out together, seeing as it's for the both of us," I said shrugging.

"Oooh, can't we just go take a peek with you Jamesy! Pleaseeee," Sirius said perking up, his face full of hopes for some adventure.

"Pads I can't-" I started.

"Of course not. Because you're all about Lily now. Lily will think this, Lily won't like that," he whined.

"I'd say the same thing if it were you Sirius. I said I would go see it with her, and I'm keeping my word," I said, hand on my heart and raising my eyebrows at him. He knew I was right.

"Mmhh. Whatever," he mumbled.

"Now I've just come to waste some time before Lily get's back from some healer meeting thing, and then I'm off. I'll let you have a peak tomorrow okay Sirius?" I said rubbing my hands together before stretching my arms above my head.

"Some healer thing?" Remus asked.

"Oh shit, I told Marlene I wouldn't mention it... Don't say anything to Lily about it, until I know for sure that you're allowed to know," I laughed nervously.

"What are we not allowed to know right now, but might be able to know, if Lily says it's alright for us to know?" Remus said raising an eyebrow and smiling at me.

"She's got some sort of healer opportunity in the hospital wing. There's a meeting going on at the moment. I'm not too sure about the details, but it's something to do with like career stuff, work experience maybe?" I said, sort of unsure of what it really was, myself.

"So you're telling me, Evans is going to be a nurse at our schools hospital wing," Sirius said, looking at me with a face that only made me super uncomfortable.

"Stop it," I said firmly.

"Stop what?" he said innocently, as if he wasn't imagining Lily in a nurse's costume.

"Stop imagining her like that Padfoot!" I yelled, throwing a pillow at his enormous head.

"Oh nurse Lily! I need some help, let me just take off my shirt and show you my AH-"

I took Sirius to the floor, tackling him far before he could finish torturing me. Remus and Peter just laughed, rolling around trying to catch their breath. I pinned Sirius down and threatened him with my fist. But of course he was smiling at me. I wasn't going to punch him, and he knew it. I rolled my eyes and stood up, offering him my hand to help him to his feet.

"You'll be glad you didn't hurt me too much Prongsie, otherwise I might just have to go to the hospital wing and- OUCH- JAMES!" Sirius frowned, rubbing his arm from where I'd punched him for not shutting the hell up.

"You're asking for it mate," I warned. Sirius just rolled his eyes and smiled at me. That bloody tosser.

* * *

What felt like a decade later, Remus had left and come back to our room and mentioned that Lily was in the common room. I jumped to my feet and grabbed my key to the study and headed down the stairs. As I came down I could see Lily smiling at something Marlene had said, she was sitting next to her on the couch by the fire. Her face lit with the warm tones from the flames, making her eyes look mesmerising. She was beautiful.

"Hey Lily," I said, swinging the key around my finger as I approached her, smiling. Raising an eyebrow as if to say _'you, me, and this key have a date.'_ But then all I could think of was how this was not a date at all.

"Oh yeah," she said and I frowned... _Oh yeah_? As if it had slipped her mind that we were going to go see our study together? I should've taken Sirius.

"Can we get a move on? It's getting a little late," I said, feeling a little disheartened. Lily made a face and said goodbye to Marlene but as she turned away I saw her wink at me. Did she somehow just know what I was thinking at all times? I've known Marlene since I was in diapers. We've been neighbours and friends all my life... Family friends I guess you could say. But how did that mean she knew me so bloody well. I rolled my eyes in response to her wink, she tried to conceal a laugh in return.

Walking down the hallway, we were not making very good conversation until I remembered the details of where she had been before now.

"So ahh... You said you'd explain later about the whole hospital wing thing?" I asked, hoping she would tell me about it. Meaning I wouldn't have to pretend Marlene hadn't told me. She had a thinking face on, sort of like something was bothering her, and I hoped it didn't have something to do with me.

"Um," she hesitated and I bit my lips slightly.

"I mean, you don't have to explain yourself if you're not comfortable... I was just, yeah." I said awkwardly, my hand flying to the back of my hair. Something I noticed I did when I was nervous.

"No I mean, it's not that I don't want to say. I just-" she said shrugging. "I don't even know if I should do it.. or, you know..."

She trailed off and I sort of struggled to answer, because I wasn't supposed to know what she meant so I just played along," I mean, I don't..." I laughed.

"Oh! Right, I just... basically there's this work experience thing Madam Pomfrey is running. Where I and a few other students would be working in the hospital wing throughout the week, and we would assist in helping students get medical treatment." she rushed out and sort of blew it off, making it sound like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh wow?" I said, hoping it sounded believable. "That sounds good though, I think you'd be great at it? Why the hesitation?"

"I don't know, I think it's a lot of responsibility... What if I don't treat something right or I cause more damage to a student? I could get something wrong, I don't know," she said. I was surprised. I didn't think Lily was afraid to achieve anything. I thought she was a 'conquer anything she tries' kind of person. Maybe she needed to hear that.

"You're right, but... You'd also be helping people. I think that if there's anyone in the school, least likely to harm a student, it's you Lily..." I said sincerely. She smiled, but I knew she was sort of uncomfortable, so I added. "Unless I was the patient of course. Then I'd probably need some serious medical attention."

She laughed this time, I'd relieved the tension of my honesty, and we were back to normal. Only I think I relieved some of her doubt. Or at least I hoped I did.

We approached the door that Dumbledore had described to us. A small wooden door with a lion's head knocker, and a metal strip that read 'Head's Study' in a cursive writing. Above the lock on the door, where our keys would fit, there was a small box that read 'vacant'. And I wondered once we were inside, what if would read. Occupied?

Lily and I inspected the door and looked at each other, she pulled her key out and looked at me as if to ask if she could 'do the honours' and and I smiled,

"Go for it." I said.

She inserted the key and twisted it to the right. There was a small click, before we proceeded to walk inside. Lily flicked on the light switch and the room lit up. It was bigger than I expected. There was two large bookcases that that made a sort of hallway into the study, on one side I could see tonnes of quidditch books that I remember staying up late reading when I was in first year. I was obsessed with them. On the other I saw a bunch of books that I didn't recognise, from authors I'd never heard of. I wondered if they were muggle books. It was obvious what side was mine and what side was Lily's. We both gravitated towards our shelves. I heard Lily gasp very very quietly. I turned to see if she was alright and her fingers were on one particular book. Some author named Jane Austin? I hadn't heard of her. I hesitated, wanting to ask if she was okay, but she cleared her throat and moved on from the bookshelf before I could.

"Wow," she said. There was a huge fire place in the centre of the wall across the room. In front of it was a long grey couch and one of those matching foot rests, ottomans I think they're called. To the left and right of the room there were two desks made of a nice dark wood. I wouldn't have a clue what the wood actually was, but it was beautiful. An array of quills were lined up on a shelf above either desk. Parchment, inks, of all colours were stacked within the desk. I saw what looked like a small trunk on the desk I assumed was mine. When I opened it, there was a collection of all the different balls used in quidditch. The quaffle; a personal favourite, the bludgers; two, tied down of course, and the snitch; hidden away in the lid's compartment. It was so cool.

On Lily's desk I could see a little snow globe, that looked like it had a small house inside. She laughed slightly as she picked it up.

"What is it?" I asked, hoping I wasn't intruding.

"Oh it's just... It's my house. With me and Petunia and Dad... My Mum as well," she said quietly. She stared at the snow globe and I thought I could see tears in her eyes, but she just placed the snow globe back onto her desk and walked over to the fireplace.

"Well," I said a little awkwardly. I don't think Lily is going to share anything personal with me, seeing as she can hardly stand me, so I try and change the subject. "You know Sirius is dying to come in here for some reason. I think he thinks it'll turn into some bachelor pad or something."

"Oh of course he does," Lily said turning to me and rolling her eyes.

"It's a nice little spot isn't it?" I said walking back to the bookshelves.

"Yeah I guess I won't be in the library as much anymore," she said as I pulled out a book from my shelf, inspecting it.

"That's a shame. I always knew where to find you if I was in the mood for being annoying," I said, trying to make her laugh. I could tell she was hiding a smile. That was good enough for me.

"You're not in the 'mood' for being annoying Potter, you just _are_ ," she said with a smirk.

"Glad you think so highly of me Evans," I said jokingly. "Surely I'm not annoying _all_ the time."

"No, not _all_ the time," I raised my eyebrows, feeling hopeful, but she just shrugged and said, "You can't be annoying when you're sleeping? But maybe you snore, so I wouldn't know."

She laughed as I scoffed, "I do not snore," I defended.

"We'll see about that," she said, walking in the direction of the door.

"How do you supposed you'll figure out that information huh?" I said, standing in her way. Suggesting of course that we would be asleep in each others presence eventually, in a bed, when we get married and live happily ever after. She caught my drift and cocked her head in awe.

"I mean when you inevitably end up napping on that couch, thank you very much," she said, pushing past me and walking out the door. I laughed and followed her through it.

We'll see about that Lily Evans, we'll see.

* * *

 **That's my third chapter done and dusted. I think I'm going to do 2 chapters in Lily's perspective and then 1 in James's just to get a good idea of both their side's and views, and whatever else. Plus I like writing banter between the Marauders hahaha. At this point I haven't actually posted any of the chapters I have written because I want to get a good amount ready, so I can post weekly, or fortnightly.**

 **Anyway, I hope anyone who is reading, is enjoying it.**

 **-Kels xo**


	4. Chapter: 4

****Lily's POV****

The first week at Hogwarts had gone by so quickly, it felt as though I'd only arrived last night. I cursed myself for not writing to my dad sooner, but knew he'd understand, with all the responsibility I've taken on this year, I was already so busy.

 _ **Dear Dad,**_

 _ **How is everything at home? I hope you're well. Everything here is going so great. I'm enjoying my classes so much. I forget every year how much I still have to learn about the wizarding world, and I'm still as mesmerised as I was my first ever day at Hogwarts.**_

 _ **Some exciting news, they gave the head boy and I a key to a private study with a bunch of books and a desk each! There some personalised stuff in there, like all my favourite books and some ones I'm very keen to look at. They even have a little snow globe with the four of us in there, standing out the front of home. I miss it. I got a little emotional, I will admit.**_

 _ **On a more positive note, I start my healer work experience tomorrow with our school nurse, Madam Pomfrey? I can't remember if I have mentioned her before to you... It's really exciting, but I am so incredibly nervous. I know if you were here, you would tell me not to stress out, and that I'll be fine, so I'll try and keep your words of wisdom in mind, even though I fabricated them from my own brain? Listen to me, I'm going mad.**_

 _ **I miss you. Not sure if I miss Tuney, but you can tell her I do, if you'd like.**_ -I laughed-

 _ **Anyway, I'll try and write as much as I can, just know I'm having a good start this time around and I can't wait to see you at Christmas time!**_

 _ **Love you Dad,**_

 _ **-Lily**_

I put my new quill away and leant back in my chair. I did miss my dad. I worried about him when I was here at Hogwarts. Petunia is so selfish sometimes, I think she's off gallivanting with Vermin rather than keeping him company. Maybe he needs a companion? A dog or a cat maybe. He does love the neighbours big shaggy dog. But surely he would've gotten one by now if he really wanted one.

Sitting so deep in thought, I hardly noticed someone walk into the study. I snapped out of my daze to see James with a puzzled or concerned look on his face.

"Hey Evans," he said quite bluntly, and I was sort of offended.

"Hey," I responded, pretending to be immersed in my paperwork.

James rummaged through his rucksack and pulled out a bunch of books on potions and transfiguration? I wanted to ask if anything was up, but he seemed to be concentrated on whatever it was he was doing.

A few minutes went past and I could hear James becoming more and more frustrated. I could hear him holding his breath, flipping through pages, scribbling notes down and then scratching them out again. What's the bet he got into trouble with Slughorn or McGonagall and he's having to do an essay before tomorrow. Probably for being a twit in class. I wouldn't be surprised. Slughorn held him back after class today, and McGonagall had a word to him the other day but I don't know what for. My best bet would be on him misbehaving.

For a second I considered asking what was up, but I stopped and wondered, _why do I care?_ But instead, I just decided I could be nosy if I wanted to. It didn't matter that it was James Potter.

"Everything okay Potter? Not that I care, but you seem a bit tense," I said, acting probably a bit too much like I wasn't interested, playing with the feather end of my quill.

"I'm just in a bit of a tight spot is all. I asked Professor McGonagall for some sort of extra homework for transfiguration, and I've got quidditch practice in an hour and a half," he said frantically and I mentally told myself off for assuming the worst, that James had gotten into trouble with McGonagall.

"Oh," I was still a bit confused though. So he didn't get in trouble... But also, why would he ask for extra homework if he knew he had quidditch?

"And then Slughorn gave me an extra two tasks to complete in our books before tomorrow on Wolfsbane because I made a stupid comment about it and you know he loves to teach me a lesson or two," James said running his hands through his head at his desk. So he had sort of gotten in trouble... Half right is better than not right at all? I put my quill down and contemplated on what to say next. I turned towards James and hesitated slightly.

"Well, I mean... I've completed my sections on Wolfsbane already if you wanted to take a look," I said offering my help and then asking myself, oh my Merlin why did you just offer James Potter help.

"Wow, you're even nerdier than I thought Evans," he smirked. My jaw dropped. The exact reaction I bet he was hoping to get.

"You won't get any help from me with those comments," I said raising my eyebrows and folding my arms.

"You're look awfully cute when you act tough Evans," he said standing up to face me, leaning on the back of his chair. I could feel the blush in my cheeks and I cursed my complexion because I knew James could see it too.

"I've finished the tasks that relate at all to Healing, Potter. That's why I can help you, now do you want it or not? I won't ask again. I don't even know why I'm offering to help you in the first place." I said, grabbing out my Potions notes and finding the sections in question. Practically shoving it in his face, but he still just smiled at me.

"What an angel you are," he said sweetly, taking my work gently from my hand. My face was stern. I wonder if he'll ever stop this silly act he has.

"A you're welcome would suffice Potter," I said rolling my eyes and turning back to my letter to Dad.

I could hear him scribbling down my notes and I hoped to Merlin he didn't copy them word for word. This wasn't like me... I hardly let Marlene look at my notes, why would I let James Potter? Ugh, well it's too late to argue with myself now. I sealed up my letter and stood up from my desk, heading towards the door.

Before I stepped out I called out to James, "Just leave the notes on my desk, alright Potter?"

"Sure thing Lily Darling," he sang to me. I rolled my eyes, even though I knew he couldn't see me. What a tosser.

* * *

Up in the owlery I walk over to Marlene's gorgeous great grey owl, Milly who was cleaning her feathers very delicately. I called her name to get her attention and she did a small jump of joy. She loves me because I always bring her some treats when I have a letter to send. Marlene has let me borrow Milly since she first got her in her second year. She's an absolutely gorgeous creature.

I gave her a little scratch that she appreciated but I knew she was just waiting for her treat. I shook my head and smiled, the cheeky thing. I pulled the treat from my rucksack along with my letter. She gobbled up her treat right away and screeched with happiness. I smiled, and handed her my letter to Dad and sent her on her way.

As I turned around to head towards the door I ran into Amos Diggory, "Merlin, sorry Amos!" I said picking up the letter he'd dropped on the floor and handed it to him.

He laughed,"Don't be, it's my fault." He laughed taking the letter from me.

"Sending a letter are you?" I said, and as soon as I said it I cringed. I knew Amos could tell I was cursing myself internally.

"Yes, yes, just letting my mum and dad know how I'm doing so far." He said shrugging.

"Oh yeah? I'm basically up here doing the same thing so..." I said a little awkwardly. I hadn't talked to Amos since the whole debacle with Potter at our heads meeting.

"Awesome, you're doing well I hope? Everything seems to be running smoothly around here so, you must be happy with that?" He said smiling. His teeth were beautifully straight, and white and just perfect. I've always loved his smile... And of course when he smiled, his dimples appear and I can't help but look at them. He was super cute. Most of the time I have to remember to look him in the eye and not stare at his mouth, but then again the rest of his face was easy to look at too.

I realised I'd waited a little too long to answer and Amos began to open his mouth to probably ask if I was delusional or something, who knows. But I managed to get in before him.

"Yeah I am! Everything's going great, it's going by quick isn't it?" I say to distract from myself, and how I'm acting like an idiot.

"It is..." he trailed off and he frowned for a second, at first I thought it was bad but instead he just said, "It'll be the first Hogsmeade trip in no time right?"

Hogsmeade? What? Is he insinuating...

"Oh yeah? I've got to figure out rounds for the trip! First time we go there, we have to usher around the third years," I laughed slightly, a little disappointed that I won't really be able to go with anyone, because I'll be preoccupied.

"Rounds huh? Are we going in pairs?" He asked, and I perked up. We could be paired together, then it wouldn't be totally disappointing.

I play it cool and give him a flirtatious look, "They are indeed."

"Interesting," he says, playing along and returning my look. I giggle slightly and raise my shoulders.

"Well, I better get back to the common room, it's getting late," I said, heading towards the stairs.

Amos nods slightly, "Yeah of course, see you around Lily."

"Amos," I said with a nod and smiling, like an absolute idiot.

Giddy. What a feeling. Heading towards the common room I couldn't help but smile to myself, thinking back on my conversation with Amos. Surely, he was implying that we'd go together. I was excited... But I had this weird feeling along with the giddiness. I'm not sure what it is, whether it's nervousness or stress. It could be anything. I try and snap out of it, and focus on the positive.

I was going on a date... sort of... with Amos Diggory. Not exactly the ideal beginning to a potential dating scenario, but oh well?

* * *

That night I quickly make up a rounds draft for the Hogsmeade trip. It's still a while away, but I'm so excited that I just draw one up anyway. I took a break from studying for my first healer day tomorrow. I'd been studying for a few hours and thought I deserved a break to scribble down a few pairings. When I started writing down pairs, I realised that James would most likely be expecting us to be paired together. So how would I distract him from the fact that we weren't...

Remus! I'll pair them together, and tell him that I knew he'd want to be going with his mates like he normally does. Make it out like I'm doing him a favour, then maybe he won't realise that I'm with Amos? I wish I could just give him a partner and be done with it but unfortunately this is a paired role and everything needs to be at least, looked over by James... Ugh. Annoying.


	5. Chapter: 5

****Lily's POV****

I am ready.

Today's the day I start my 'Introduction to Health and Healing' with Madam Pomfrey in the hospital wing. I don't really know what to expect. As far as I know, this is the first year they have introduced this course to the students at Hogwarts.

I'd already gotten up, showered and done my daily prep for starting my day and was heading down to the Great Hall for breakfast with Marlene by my side, hyping me up but also making me nervous for my first day.

"Woah imagine, you could be responsible for saving someone's life Lil!" Marlene said, her hand on her heart as if that was endearing. All I could think about was the responsibility I have. Surely, it wouldn't be that extreme though... We are only students after all.

"Or responsible for NOT saving it Marls, please.. You're making me even more nervous than I already am," I said as we rounded the two large doors that stood between me and my breakfast.

"Oh come on Lily, for one, you're not going to be handling stuff that is life or death without Madam Pomfrey there. And two, you're incredible. You're going to do great, just like you always do." She said grabbing my hand and smiling at me.

I smile back,"Thanks Marls." I said, as we approached the Gryffindor table, where most of the other seventh years were already eating their morning meals.

"Ooh, ladies. Hand holding huh? If you're in love, go ahead and show it, hug, kiss? It's up to you. No judgement here," Sirius interrupted, leaning back from the table and raising his hands in defence. Remus looked up from his paper and porridge, slightly amused, but mostly unaffected.

I rolled my eyes, and Marlene just glared at him. As she walked around Sirius, his head followed her. She leant over slowly leaning on the table with one hand, while the other traveled behind Sirius's back. She smiled, as she grabbed his shoulder, catching him off guard as he stumbled not so gracefully to the floor. Marlene smiled and sat next to where Sirius was, only seconds before.

"Lily my love, will you join me for a spot of breakfast," she said coolly. Remus and I laughed, as Sirius looked up, an eyebrow raised and rubbing his head, where he must've bumped it.

"Of course honey, I'd love to," I said moving to the other side of the table, next to Remus and across from Marlene.

"Don't worry Sirius, if you think you have a head injury, Healer Lily here can help you," Remus said, chuckling as Sirius retook his seat, looking grumpily at Marlene.

"Oh don't give him more ammunition Remus," I said, hitting him playfully with my hand.

"Healer Lily, Nurse Lily, Doctor Evans. Ah yes, that does sound tantalising." Sirius said blowing me a kiss, which I chose to ignore.

Remus laughed once again, returning back to his newspaper in front of him. I rolled my eyes and looked to Marlene who looked pretty amused herself. I just shook my head at her. This teasing better not last the whole year, it's already overbearing.

Two eggs on toast, and an orange juice later, I was off to the hospital wing. I'd grabbed my rucksack which held every possible thing I would need for today. I was prepared. Books, quills, notes, an apple I swiped from breakfast in case I get peckish. As I walked into the hospital wing, I noted a bunch of school desks and chairs, set out in front of an empty, isolated hospital bed. It seemed I was the first one to arrive.

I set down my rucksack and looked around at the space I would be spending a lot more time in this year. I smile to myself and tie my hair up with an elastic. I know a bit about hospital wing procedure, no hair in your face, enclosed shoes, no long sleeves unless it's fitted. I'm sure there's more we'll learn about, but until then I'm doing my best.

Not long after I arrive and get settled, two Ravenclaw students enter the hospital wing looking a little lost but smiled when they noticed me sitting over by the open hospital bed. I smile back, I recognise one of the girls as Hazel Price, she's really sweet, and super smart. The other I wasn't familiar with as she was extremely quiet in all the classes I had had with her over the years but she seemed like a nice girl either way.

"Hey Lily," Hazel smiled at me and sat in the desk beside mine.

"Hi," I smiled back.

"This is Jasmine, by the way. Jasmine Fay." She said, nodding to the quiet girl, taking the seat next to her friend.

"Yeah, we've shared a few classes, good to see you Jasmine," I said, hoping she'd feel less shy around me if she thought I'd noticed her in class, and knew of her before right now.

"Are you excited to start! Jas and I have really been looking forward to it." Hazel said smiling at her friend, who blushed in return.

I agreed and went on to discuss what sort of things Hazel and Jasmine thought we would be going through and the fact that there was only the three of us who would be taking the course.

Just as we were running out of things to talk about, Madam Pomfrey appeared from the end of the hall, speedily walking towards us with a smile. I'd imagine she would be quite excited to be showcasing her craft. She stood next to the empty hospital bed, still with that huge smile on her face. I took out my quill and parchment along with Jas and Hazel.

"Welcome my little nurse's in training! I am very, very excited to see you three here today. Today marks the first of our extensive journey over the two semesters. I will start with a quick outline and introduction of what this year will entail. Although, I will warn you now. I have scheduled this particular time to gather, as it is the same time as the Gryffindor and Slytherin second year, defence against the dark arts class. Now, this may mean at any point, we have a broken bone, a bloody wound or a missing limb come into the hospital wing, so it may be quite an exciting first day!" she said beaming at us, I don't think I'd ever seen madam Pomfrey so excited. I looked to Hazel and Jasmine, who both seemed to be thinking the same thing as me.

Madam Pomfrey covered the different lesson subject that we would be discussing over the course of the year. Patient comfort, patient safety and confidentiality, cuts and wounds, potions, poisons and remedies, breaks and fractures, illness and disease, the list went on. Each lesson we would be focussing on one subject, and every two weeks we would have a small quiz, to see how we were progressing. It was during the middle of this, that two young Slytherin boys came quickly into the hospital wing.

"Ah, now girls, I ask you to simply observe me. Do not note take, or scribe anything for this first time. Just take it in and experience this. It look like we may have a broken nose," Madam Pomfrey announced, very hastily before hurrying towards the two young boys.

"Would you mind coming over to this hospital bed Bronson, I am teaching these students about health and healing today and they need to observe the procedure," Bronson nodded slightly, his nose up to the ceiling, blood seeping into the tissues he held against his swollen nose.

"How did this happen, if you don't mind me asking, Caleb?" she asked the other boy, who had accompanied Bronson to the Hospital wing.

"We were practising some spells, and Bronson happened to fall in a bit of a funny way, face first," he giggled a little bit, which Bronson didn't seem to find funny at all.

"So the break was not from a spell, it was a physical break?" Madam Pomfrey asked, and the boys both nodded.

"Alright, I'll get you to lower you head to it's normal point Bronson, and look at me," Madam Pomfrey instructed. She assessed the break, deciding it was definitely broken. She explained that you would use an X-ray tray, if you were unsure, but it's quite easy to spot breaks and fractures, and the spell necessary to fix the break, applies also to a fracture. After checking all of Bronson's vital signs and deeming him safe to treat, she pulled out her wand and asked Bronson to hold his breath, as to keep his his head and affected area completely still, as she swiftly twisted her wand and said "Episkey."

Bronson let out a tiny yelp, more out of surprise than fear and took his hand and tissues away from his face and smiled. He looked dreadful, blood still rubbed all over his face, but he was extremely relieved.

"Thank you, I feel much better already," he said with a sigh of relief.

"Of course dear, keep those tissues, or better yet, I'll take you to get some ice and fresh ones, from the freezer, as your nose may still bleed after being reset. Follow me," She said smiling and leading the two boys away from the hospital bed.

I smiled and raised my eyebrows at Hazel, "Nice and easy to start?" I said with a little laugh.

"It was a nice easy one, wasn't it. Glad it wasn't a gash down the face or something crazier than a broken nose," she smiled.

Madam Pomfrey came back both hands clasped in front of her, and a smile on her face."Well, what did we think? Everyone alright with the blood and what not? I'd say you might want to leave now if you can't stomach it." She laughed and we all nodded in agreement that we were fine.

"Wonderful, well let us discuss the procedure I took, and the actions that I applied in order to help young Bronson," she said, looking around at us all.

The rest of the lesson was filled with questions that we had regarding our practical experience, and other little things we could think to ask. The lesson went by extremely quickly, and before I knew it, Madam Pomfrey was dismissing us and we were headed to lunch.

Hazel, Jasmine and I walked together towards the great hall, talking about how we all thought that healing is definitely a possibility for our careers once we graduate. Even Jasmine added to the conversation by saying, she really enjoyed today even if it was just an outline and explanation of the course. She was excited for what was to come next. We parted was once we reached the great hall, saying we'd see each other in Potions on Tuesday. I wondered why I'd not become better friends with them before now. But I looked forward to becoming closer with them over the school year. With such a small group, I'd say it was inevitable.

Walking aside the Gryffindor table, I searched for someone to sit with. I didn't notice Marlene, Hestia or Alice anywhere and I was a little disappointed. Just as I was about to give up and sit alone, I saw Remus, also alone, munching on a sandwich and of course reading a book.

I sat down in front of him and he looked up and beamed, "Lily."

"Remus," I smiled in return, grabbing my goblet to fill it with orange juice. I was so thirsty.

"Haven't you just been at your first class with Madam Pomfrey?" he said putting a book mark in his book and focussing his attention on me. What an honour, Remus never stops reading unless he is genuinely interested.

"Yeah it was! Thanks for remembering," I laughed, "It was really interesting. More of a introduction today obviously, but we did get to watch Madam Pomfrey reset a broken nose today so that's something."

"That's so interesting! I would've loved to be doing this along with you Lils, healer magic is fascinating to me," he said, looking happy for me. But I wouldn't ignore the look of longing he flashed on his face for a moment before quickly clearing his throat and taking a swig of his pumpkin juice.

"Well... You can live vicariously through me then Remus, don't you worry," I said with a smile. I assumed by his demeanour that he didn't want to talk about why he hadn't gone up for the position. So I didn't push it. He smiled and went back to his book, while I reached for a sandwich of my own.

* * *

The rest of my day was pretty average. I'd caught up with the girls at lunch and then we'd all had potions. I told them I would see them at dinner, and that I was heading to the study room so I could do some research on a few things Madam Pomfrey had mentioned today.

Walking into the Head's study was always euphoric. This space was mine to relax in, it makes me so calm to know that I have somewhere that fairs no distraction.

Except when James Potter is in there of course.

My euphoria is interrupted immediately. Sirius was with him, are you joking? They just spent the whole day together probably, can they really not stand to be away from each other for an hour or two?

"Oh Lily, what's with the face? If you keep it up, it might stay that way," He said with a wink and that stupid Sirius Black smile, that may hypnotise some girls... I on the other hand was lucky enough to be able to resist his... charm? Is that really what people think it is? Charm? I feel like he's more manipulative, conceded, full of himself? Cuts right through the charm for me.

"Bite me," I said with a glare, and sitting down at my desk chair.

"I better not. Jamesy here wouldn't be too happy if I did," he said. James's smile from our banter instantly left his face and he winced almost, with embarrassment. Which I thought was rather strange, usually James would just play along and then work into asking me on a date. He actually seemed genuinely a little uncomfortable.

I gave a half arsed smile because I felt weird, and opened up my notes from this morning. My hair falling in front of me as I leant on the desk, creating a little barrier that made me feel a little more private.

Once I couldn't see James punched Sirius very hard, somewhere on his body. I couldn't see but my the muffled noise Sirius made, I'd assume it was below the belt...

I smiled a little, but stayed hidden, pretending to be looking over my notes. Which I should actually be doing, what is wrong with me.

"Did you want some time to study in peace Lily?" James, asked after a few minutes of them whispering and chuckling and me very slowly losing my patience. I didn't think I was making it known, but maybe that last sigh was a bit too loud.

"I won't pass up an offer like that," I tried to answer as nicely as I could. I mean, don't get me wrong... I'm not a big fan of either of them, but I do feel a little guilty when they were here first and they weren't really being a bother. The more I think about it the more I feel guilty, so I decide to bury myself back into my work.

"Not a problem," James said, pulling Sirius up by the elbow. He had an offended look on his face that I chose to ignore.

"Alright I see how it is," Sirius said, pouting as he shrugged off James's grip and walked through the door in an overdramatic huff.

"Such a princess," James said, and I stiffened. I hadn't expected him to stay behind. I had been ignoring that tantrum for the most part, and didn't realised that James hadn't left.

I smiled and I felt James feel awkward as he went over to his bookcase and pulled out some book about quidditch. I felt the need to say something at least.

"So... When's the first match?" I said, gesturing with a nod towards the book he'd picked up. He looked surprised I had spoken.

"Oh- Uhh I'm not sure yet. Usually it falls just after out first Hogsmeade trip, which is great because I could do with some new broom wax... Gloves too, but they're a bit above my budget at the moment," he trailed on, thinking out loud.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to ask about the Hogsmeade trip. We have to choose a date and organise the ushering of the third years, you know... Because it's their first time?" I said chewing slightly on the inside of my lip.

"Oh right! Well usually the first trip is the first or second Saturday of October right? Should we just make it the first, to get it sorted and out of the way?" He said, I could see his brain ticking as if it was thinking about multiple things. Which is unusual for boys but I mean... I guess James was pretty smart. What am I thinking? Who cares.

"Yeah that sounds fine," I said smiling. "I thought I could put you and Remus in a pair so it wouldn't be too overbearing for you... You know, having to be a chaperone."

I hoped I'd get away with it. At first he looked a bit confused but then he smiled, "That's nice of you... and strange of you to think of me..." he trailed off. The smile turned into a squinty look of suspicion. And I panicked.

"Geez you don't have to take it if you don't want to Potter, honestly I was just being nice." I said, trying my best to look offended and annoyed.

"Alright! Alright, I'm sorry I questioned your kindness... But you have to admit, it is a little bizarre." he smirked and I shook my head laughing a bit.

"Well, I'll try and me more inconsiderate next time," I shrugged.

"That's more like it," James said smiling, and re-opening his book once again."

Why did I feel so guilty. I _had_ done him a favour? I helped him out, I helped Remus out, I also managed to help Amos and myself out as well? So why did I feel so bad about it. No. This was a long time coming. He interrupted Amos and I at the prefects meeting and no boy has bloody dared asked me out all the way up until half way through sixth year because they were too afraid of what things James would do to them. Well no more. I'm taking my bloody chance while it's here. And I'll be damned if I don't take it. GUILT FREE.

* * *

 **Well well... I'm excited for the next chapter I can tell you that much. James's point of view this time! I do love writing in his perspective. Gives you a look into his more sensative side. And I think he definitely will be when he see's that Lily only helped him to help herself.**


End file.
